The present invention relates to a glove with increased tactility. The present invention relates, in particular, to a glove which has no seams in the region of the fingertip and which is manufactured preferably from a material allowing excellent tactility.
The importance of protecting military pilots against chemical warfare agents cannot be underestimated. It is not difficult to contaminate an entire airfield. Even if the interior of an aircraft can be kept relatively xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d, the pilot may come into contact with chemical warfare agents on the way to his seat. Epispastic skin poisons, such as, for example, mustard gas (Yperite, yellow cross gas), are especially unpleasant. If the hands have been contaminated, the pilot cannot pilot an aircraft for weeks, because his hands lack all sensitivity. This risk cannot be underestimated, and therefore a great amount of care must be devoted to protecting the hands.
Gloves with a seam which runs along the side of the fingers and over the fingertips are known. However, because of their cut, such gloves impede tactility, in particular in the region of the fingertips. This is undesirable, particularly with regard to use by pilots, because increased tactility is required here, in order to operate the instruments inside the aircraft.
Gloves which are impermeable to specific chemicals are likewise known, but such chemically impermeable gloves are fashioned in such a way that they are also impermeable to water vapor, thus leading to increased perspiration of the hand inside the glove and therefore to tactility being impaired. Moreover, the chemically impermeable gloves known from the prior art are usually too thick to ensure sufficient tactility.
A glove is therefore required, which ensures some protection against hazardous chemical reagents, in particular warfare agents, while at the same time maintaining a high degree of tactility.
The problem on which the present invention is based is to provide a glove with increased tactility, in particular for use by pilots and military pilots.
The object of the present invention is, in particular, to develop a glove, in particular for pilots, such as military pilots, which in no way impairs the ability to operate the most diverse possible instruments and knobs. Furthermore, such a glove should also be permeable to water vapor. In particular, such a glove should also protect against chemical warfare agents.
The problem on which the present invention is based is solved in that there are no seams present in the region of the fingertips.
The aim according to the invention is therefore achieved, on the one hand, in particular, by the selection of particularly soft materials and, on the other hand, by means of a special cut. The latter has been developed in such a way that no seams disturb xe2x80x9cfingertip sensitivityxe2x80x9d. This is achieved in that the material of the underside is drawn upward over and beyond the fingertip to where seams no longer cause disturbance.
A soft glove which is designed in such a way that it makes it possible to actuate small switches, knobs, instruments, etc., which require xe2x80x9cfingertip sensitivityxe2x80x9d, is, however, also pre-eminently suitable for a whole series of civil applications.
So that the glove protects against warfare agents, in particular skin poisons, an adsorption layer must be present, as in C-protection suits.
To avoid local perforations caused by a liquid warfare agent, a good hydrophobic and oleophobic finish is also recommended.
On the other hand, the pilot must be able to operate his instruments, unimpeded, which means that high tactility must be maintained. As described above, this is achieved in that there are no seams present in the region of the fingertips.
In other words, the present invention relates to a glove with increased tactility, which comprises a first material piece for covering a hand front side (inside) and a second material piece for covering a hand rear side (hand back). The first material piece has, in particular, the shape of a hand with fingers, extends, in each case over more than half, around the circumference of each finger and is narrowed toward the fingertips, the narrowed end in each case extending beyond the fingertip of each finger. In other words, each free end of a finger-forming portion of the first material piece extends on to the rear side around an associated fingertip and is narrowed toward the free end. The second material piece likewise has, in particular, the shape of a hand with fingers and extends, less than half, around the circumference of each finger and below the fingertip of each finger. At the same time, the first and second material pieces are connected or stitched to one another along the edge, so that, when the glove is worn, all the seams lie on the hand rear side, that is to say there are no seams present in the region of the fingertips.